


Why Bendy Shouldn't Write Scripts

by MsFaust



Series: Inky Tales [135]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Bendy has a weird imagination, Gen, Good AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 16:04:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: Based on a scene from Gregg Landsman's NGE: Nobody Dies.





	Why Bendy Shouldn't Write Scripts

Looking down at the script in his hands, Joey blinked, set it down to rub his eyes, then pinched himself to see if he was dreaming. Unfortunately, he was very much awake.

"Henry, what did I just read?"

"Bendy's idea for a movie based on the studio," the animator replies.

"I don't...I can't..." Joey buries his face in his hands briefly. "That made no sense! Boris getting dissected? Sammy as a Bendy-worshipping ink man? Alice being evil?" He slumped back in his chair. "Not to mention, there's no way we could fit an amusement park in here, even if the studio did go underground like that."

"Well, you have to remember, this is Bendy we're talking about," Henry reminded him. "My first day back after 30 years, he thought it'd be funny to board up the entrance to the Ink Machine room and jump scare me."

"Regardless, I think we should go with something a little more family-friendly," Joey said. "In the meantime, don't let anyone else--"

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Too late."


End file.
